2013.07.13 - Shards of Betrayal 1 - Attack on Manhattan
So, Jocelyn had finally come to Carmichal's hotel, to 'report for duty' as it were. He'd hired her to be his secretary, or to perhaps be more apropos to modern language, his 'personal assistant'. She was to help him get used to the modern times, and as he'd joined her in the lobby, he smiled "Hey there, beautiful." he says "I've got a surprise for you." he says "Just got my car running, wanna go for a drive down to the public library?" he asks. Granted, it was only a few blocks from where they were, but he seemed excited to drive. Hopefully it was a good car. And insured. Jocelyn simply nodded to the man. "Sure," Jocelyn responds easily enough. A pause. "Also, I'm going to make allowances since I know you've got some catching up to do, but generally you only call a woman beautiful if you're trying to flirt with her or something like that," she points out. Jocelyn had made it a point to be patient with some of the differences from when he was active. She was dressed casually, in a pair of denim shorts and a green tanktop. The redhead did hope that the man was ready for New York traffic, but just a few blocks wouldn't be too bad, right? Besides, Jocelyn had powers to survive the impact if it didn't go well. She hoped. It has been a heck of a day for Elysia Mahira. First she said goodbye to her old Suitemates, now with her own dormroom at the Academy of Tomorrow, then she handed in her two weeks notice to two of her delivery jobs, letting them know she'd still do the occasional emergency high priority delivery on weekends. She races along on her bicycle, whipping in and out of traffic, her last three deliveries for the day securely protected on the back, and she is well ahead of schedule. Skidding to a stop by a pretzel vender, she puts up her fingers to say she wants three, then points at the jumbo cheesey jalepeno chicken stuffed pretzels on the umbrella since her helmet blocks her face and voice. She seems to have exact change for the vendor even before he has the first pretzel ready, but the man is smiling as if used to Elysia's odd behavior. Maybe she does this everytime she comes this way? For his part, John Jones has been on a stakeout for hours...and has finally dealt with the situation. For that reason, he's now sitting at a street cafe sipping iced cocoa (it being far too hot for the hot variety). It's definitely summer...which may or may not bother the Martian, heat-wise. THe otherwise quiet day suddenly is not. The once bright blue summer sky is all at once dark; stormy blue-black clouds swirl about. Not the whole sky, mind, just a section less than a block in size. THe vortex swirls about, flickering rainbow lights cyclone from the clouds, and reach toward the ground, in the middle of the street. Traffic freaks out, and the first of many rear-ends and pile ups begin. A cacophony of car horns ring out from the street right next to Elysia's preztel vendor which is across the street from the Martian's street cafe, which is next door to the hotel that John and Jocelyn are about to step out of. Jocelyn pages: So, what can I tell about the energy from the vortex? IE, is it clearly Asgardian in nature? Magical, etc...? Carmichal just winks at Jocelyn a bit, and shrugs. "What makes you think I ain't flirting with you, doll?" he asks, and leads the way to the car. It is a gorgeous example of "classic car". A metallic silver and chrome 1940 Plymouth Business Coup. Straight out of a noir film. He's actually gentlemanly and opens her door for her before moving around to get in. Starting the engine, the car rumbles with power, and he revs it a few times, and then just grins at his companion in the car, tipping his fedora back a bit on his head. "Ahhh she's purring like a kitten..." he says lightly, and then all that craziness begins. "Sit tight, Jocelyn..." he says watching the vortex touch down. He pulls some fabric out of his pocket, and takes off his hat. "And, uh...act like you didn't see me do this..." he says pulling the mask over his head, and putting his hat back on. He turns then as if to get out of the car, but hasn't opened the door. He just...steps right through it as if he were a ghost, and goes off toward the disturbance. Oh, there was a guy sipping iced coffee outside the cafe. There isn't any more, John making his "exit" under psionic cover and hesitating, invisible, in an alleyway to assess the situation. Does it need him? What's going on? Nope, not charging in, not yet. "Right boss. And that vortex, that's Asgardian in nature, and they've got about thirteen visitors showing up from what I can see," the woman states as she slips out of the car, taking note of John's power. She'd keep an eye on him with her energy sight. The woman pulls in some kinetic energy to boost her physical abilities as is her standard operating procedure. She taps a hidden X-Comm, but the votex must be messing with it, because she can't reach anyone. Well, great. Jocelyn then starts working her way around, trying to get an actual visual and to find out of these visitors were friendly or not. You never really knew with Asgardian visitors. Flipping open her helmets visor, Elysia was just biting into the first of her delicious pretzels, pointing to the cooler on the side for drinks, and puts up 4 fingers and then taps the list next to Allade Sports Max, tapping two fingers on the strawberry lemonade flavor and two on the berry medley. She takes the drinks and slides them into holsters just as the vortex begins, a sigh escaping past her mouthful of hot meal piece. She takes the other two prezels, closes their wrappers and slips them intoa pocket on the side of her bike and swallowing says to the Vendor, "Looks like bad weather. You might want to pack up until it clears up." then flips her visor closed and looks for a place to find some cover of her own. Thirteen people appear in the swirl of multi-colored lights. Eight are armored in black chainmail, the rings thin and delicate looking, under tunics that are half red and half black, the colors split vertically. Inthe center of their chests is a radiant starburst. On the red side, the burst is black. On the black side, the burst is red. They step from the swirl, wickedcurved long swords drawn, shields bearing the same motiff as their tunics held up and at the ready. Behind them, four archers appear. The archers are more lightly armored, appearing to be wearing leather as opposed to metal chainmail, but the coloration of their uniforms remain the same. Their bows are black bone, and their arrows are viciously barb-tipped. Last to appear is the most lightly armored one of all. The Sorceror. She wears robes of the same motiff as the shields and the tunics of the others, and gives to clearest hint of what the people of Manhattan are facing. Elves. Elves with light grey to silvery white hair, and charcoal grey skin. Her eyes are metallic silver, and her voice is soft as silk as she says one single phrase, one in elven that is as beautiful and lyrical as it is lethal. The translation: Kill everything. The warriors advance and the archers, all of whom have arrows nocked at the ready, aim and loose upon the unsuspecting civilians. The Ghost is distracted momentarily by Jocelyn's words, pausing and turning back to her "Az-what-ian?" he asks as if having absolutely no idea what she's talking about. He looks back toward the disturbance though, and instead of charging forward as he had been, simply stands where he is, amid traffic, watching, and waiting. He was still a bit out of the loop as far as things went, but his secretary knew what was going on, which meant he should probably take her advice. He begins moving back toward her then, deciding he'd stick close instead of trying to be the hero like last time, and nearly getting killed...or getting killed if that sweet, well meaning purple eyed girl was to be believed. Upon seeing what it is coming out of that thing though, all bets are off. These guys don't look friendly. He reaches inside his trenchcoat then, and draws out his .45 caliber colt, and cocks it. "Looks like someone came looking for a fight....." he mutters. Whoo-boy. Archers, sword weilding, weird dark elf looking war party. This is not going to be fun. Well, lovely. Dark elves. Jocelyn scowls and looks over at her boss. "Okay. Those guys? Bad. Not sure what your gun is going to do against them". She pauses. "Keep at range if you can. Take out the archers. I'll try and take point. They're not friendly". The girl slips over to a nearby alleyway and pulls her mask out of her bag. After a half second of thought, she also pulls out the dagger that she'd purchased from Brynn, a wickedly curved blade. Just in case. She slips the mask on, slips the blade and it's sheath on her belt, and discards her bag before she takes off into the air. Spotting the archers, Jocelyn reaches out to try and drain the kinetic energy from the arrows so they just fall to the ground before she reaches out to pull some of that vortex's energy. She then launches a burst of energy directly at the Sorcerer, a silvery light bursting out underneath the woman as Jocelyn attempts to knock her over and hurt her. Asgardians were always hard to hurt though, and she suspected she'd have to dig out some other options. She's trying to draw some of the fire as well as take out the apparent leader. Because taking out the head usually caused problems for the rest of the group. Disappearing into an alley, Elysia scales a fire escape in fractions of a second, hiding her bicycle and uniform on a rooftop before racing down the frong of the building, carrying a piece of metal siding from a broken rooftop shed, trying to use it to shield civilians and catch the arrows in rapid succession, her movements fast, hoping her momentum will counteract the power behind the bows, since she has no idea how strong the archers are... nor that Jocelyn is trying to drain their energy. Her form already crackling with energy as a not so subtle tune, like that of a musical Tesla Coil, playing the Mighty Mouse Theme Song. Oh. Brilliant. Where's Thor when people from his world invade? The answer is nowhere. J'onn descends from the sky, ignoring several arrows that pling off of him. "Perhaps I could ask *why* you choose to attack the people of this city?" Yes, he's trying negotiation...trusting the other heroes present to get the civilians out of here or otherwise deal with the situation. The vortex dies as Jocelyn channels the energy away. It's almost as if the energy rechanneler syphoned it all. In the elfess' hand, a crystal shard some eighteen inches long cracks. Glittering rainbow dust drifts from the shard's crack. The arrows, slowed enough to not be completely lethal, still would have dropped the humans had the speedster not intervened. Still, bonebows pack a far greater punch than normal recurve bows of wood, and under normal circumstances would hit about as strongly as a modern day compound bow. The bone used by the dark elves, however, is nothing like normal, and so despite the loss of kinetic energy, about an inch of the barbed tips puncture the metal siding shield wielded by Elysia. The sorceress snarls at the blast at her feet, backing away two steps before returning fire, literally. Yes, J'onn. I'm sorry, it's a fireball, but at least it's going away from you... and green. And has no heat whatsoever. In fact, after that inital moment of FIREBALL!, the resemblance to Earthly flames is gone. The burst of magical 'flames', because really the only reason it could be called a flame is how it flickers and moves, flies toward Jocelyn. The archers reload and loose again, aiming for more civilians. John reads as a civilian to the archers. Four of the warriors, seeing the arrows bouce off J'onn, step up to melee. The elves must not speak English... or Martian... or... any language from Earth for that matter. The Ghost doubletakes at Jocelyn as she 'suits up', and stands there listening to her issuing suggestions about who to take out, etc. That was actually kind of refreshing. He hadn't been around women who showed tactical thinking since the war. Of course "the war" for him was WWII, and the female tacticians were usually French Resistance, and the enemy was always Nazis...dark elves though? That's a new one. He starts moving for a better vantage to start shooting at the archers. He'd have to be closer though, range wasn't what pistols were designed for after all. "Get down!" he begins yelling at the civilians "Move move move!" he says trying to get them out of harms way, even phasing through several of them as he moves up the line as it were. Sure he's stopping to help people up to keep them from being trampled, but there really doesn't seem to be a lot of time left, before arrows begin flying, and swords begin slashing. Now with the civilians fleeing far enough away that there are clear shots, The Ghost drops to one knee off to the side, takes aim at one of the archer's heads, and squeezes the trigger "BLAM!" followed up, quickly by phasing once more, still where he knelt on one knee. Oh, great. Magic. Jocelyn does take note of the guy trying to talk to the woman, but, well, Jocelyn can't really speak their language. She does, however, notice the magical green fireball coming towards her. Jocelyn's enhanced reflexes kick in, and she dodges to the side, at the same time drawing the magical energy into herself. Jocelyn attempts to land and drop an elbow into the Sorceress's shoulder with her right arm while firing a blast of energy (the same green magical energy the Sorceress just shot at her) back at the woman at point-blank range. She's not actually trying to kill the woman, but rather knock her out. Jocelyn did usually try to avoid killing the enemy, after all. She's figuring that if this woman is from Asgard, she's going to be tougher than normal. Wide Eyed, Hyper bites back her urge to scream, both form having the arrows all pointing at her, and from the fact one of them caused some of the siding to cut into her hand and wrist. She's been learning new languages now and then as of late, but Svartalfheiman is not even on her radar. She tries to focus her electricity into the siding, and using it as a shield still, alters her direction intending to ram into as many of the archers as she can, not caring if she bounces off them like a pinball, just hoping they're not insulated against electricity, the hum of the sparks arcing off her arms and the siding now sounding like 'Flight of the Bumblebee' and growing a bit louder. She figures others will cover clearing the civilians, and hope she can give them sufficient cover and distraction to keep them form getting hurt. Martian Manhunter winces, his arm coming up before he realizes the fireball is...not going his way and not giving off heat. Whewf. As they close to melee he shifts to a defensive stance, then he tries another means of communication. << Lady. Enough. These people are not your enemies. >> Civilians run AWAY from the freaky elves, and thankfully no one is trampled as John offers his assistance now and again. The sounds of screaming humans adds another layer to the carhorn symphony on the street. BLAM! The archer, spotting John kneeling and aiming at him, drops to a rolling tumble that ends with him kneeling in a crouch, arrow drawn, nocked, and aimed right back. The dodge was in response to what the elf took to be an oddly malformed crossbow pointed his way AND that very weird blur that just missed him but had pinballed off two of his companions. The arrow he loosed had been aimed at a fleeing human that ran right past John. The green magical energy fired back at her makes the elfess fling up a shield so that it, and in addition, Jocelyn, splatter off it. Jocelyn's attack, not strong enough to cleanly break through the shield, but it does cause the shield to shatter about her. The elfess backs away from Jocelyn another step and uses her non-shard hand to throw two throwing knives at her, to cover her retreat. "Grotesquely formed human! Plaything of the aesir Princeling! You aren't worth being called 'Enemy'," replies the sorceress as she fllings her knives. The two archers that had been pinballed stagger, and are unable to reload. Their arrows, along with the other two, do find their marks in four civilians, and four innocents fall to the street, dead. The four warriors approaching the Martian Manhunter move to form a ring about him, getting flanking positions before they attack. Their motions are in unison, a fighting force used to working as a team. The remaining four warriors move into the still fleeing crowd, cutting down anyone near them. Among the nine dead are two children. The Ghost is far too occupied with taking his shots, and not getting stabbed, or perferated to notice what everyone else is doing (as long as they don't cross his firing line). Of course, in his phased state, he can't shoot. The arrow whizzes toward the civilian, and the Ghost sees it coming and only has time to do one thing: Unphase, and take the hit. He throws himself into the line of fire, taking the arrow through a shoulder, and landing with a grunt. He doesn't pause very long, just long enough to try and roll to his feet, using his good arm to lift his gun again "That hurt!" he calls out before pulling the trigger "BLAM!" Stupid knives. Jocelyn takes a step forward, letting off a kinetic burst right in front of her that sends the knives scattering away from her. Of course, she does notice the attacks being made on the civilians. Judging by what this woman could do, the woman's best move was to keep her focus on Jocelyn and not on the civilians. Because that fire would kill a lot more very quickly. Jocelyn picks up the tempo and moves forward, flowing into a mix of martial arts styles as she tries to strike the woman, her attacks coming quicker and quicker now. If she spots the shield coming up, Jocelyn attempts to drain the shield a split second before striking in hopes of taking the woman down. Her ultimate goal is a clean knockout, because grappling this woman and putting her in a chokehold was something that was going to be out of the question. Everyone has a rage button, everyone has that thing that they just hate, and as a big sister with a 10 year old little brother and a practically newborn sister, Hyper's is hurting children. There is an acceptance that crooks, villains, and soldiers will hurt adult civilians because those adults had the choice to hide or surrender or something, but children aren't just bystanders, they're actually innocents, they're supposed to be off-limits, and those that don't respect that concept don't deserve to be given the same courtesy given to those who play by the unwritten rules. Hyper had been going at modest speeds before, she was holding back on the electrical power to just stun, not kill, but with the children downed she doesn't hold back anymore, she doesn't care if her sonic booms will shatter glass or the Dark Elves Eardrums, or potentially liquify their brains, she just reaches Mach 63, and then begins to Parkour, running on them, bouncing off, leaping off their heads and shoulders, springing to the next and the next and the next... and with her top speeds, she is literally carring the charge of a lightning bolt, and all that electricity likes going to ground through the most direct path... down the elves she is touching. The thunderstick calls out again, causing the sorceress to snap at her warriors: "End the sound of that Thunder, you fools!" Of course, that's about all she has time for since Jocelyn is all up in her grill. The elfess shoves the rainbow shard into her belt and draws two long knives of the same sort of make as the swords wielded by the warriors. With these and with a grace and speed to match the mutant, the sorceress fights back with a combination of magic - tiny fireballs, sparkles of magical missles, flickers of dark silent lightning - (which get drained to varying degree) and knives (which can not). This also makes the thought of grappling firmly out of the question. The four warriors make their bloody way through the still fleeing civilians and toward John. Seems as if their swords can stab right through fiberglass car doors and roofs, since two of them pause to kill a human family trapped inside a car. Well, not so much as 'thought they had successfully barracaded themselves' inside their car. One warrior, sword poised over his head, smiling cruelly down at the eight year old, when he suddenly is half the elf he used to be. The bottom half, to be specific. The other warrior barely manages to get his shield up and in the way so the force of Hyper's pounce-attack drops him to his backside on the street. The electric shock more than stuns him. And because Hyper is literally all over the place, she ends up injuring two of the elves on J'onn before hte Martian pulls them into the alleyway near by to deal with them. ((OOC: J'onn 'posed' out of the scene as the player had to go.)) The archer facing off against John is Hypered into not loosing hte arrow and so John's shot turns him about on his knee. The force of hte bullet appearing to hit hte elf the way a bullet would hit a human in a kelvar vest. The other three archers, turn to loose at John, while one calls out: "Lady! the Lightning!" The sorceress can barely spare a glance, but it causes her features to glower when she does. Finally! A shot scored, but now he's been perforated. Ouch! The Ghost looks down at the arrow sticking out of his shoulder, and concentrates for a moment, phasing, and taking the arrow with him. Better to leave it where it was for now perhaps. He stands up a bit unsteadily, and begins wading through the chaos toward the melee, still with gun in hand. He notes another warrior moving toward more civilians and attempts to fire a shot at near point blank range, going for whatever flesh might not be armored. This was where Jocelyn had to try and get a little bit tricky. She continues fighting, dodging most of the strikes, though she does take a slash to the shoulder at one point. She continues on, however, and gets an idea. She absorbs some of the magic that gets flung at her. As Jocelyn attacks, she attempts a pair of moves at once. One of her kicks is meant to try and get the shard away from the woman. Jocelyn was very interested in getting ahold of that thing. The second part of her attack is meant to knock her backwards just as Jocelyn unleashes a burst directly behind the Sorceress. The hope is to either knock her back into the blast or drive her backwards into the blast which would knock the woman forward into Jocelyn's approaching fist. The pause is only brief, and is in fact not really a real pause, as Elysia layers afterimage after after image of herself in one place, saying one statement, "Leave the bystanders, especially the young ones out of this. You fight us, fine, but you touch another child, and I will use your own weapons to disembowl you, and use your innards to string you up, and then I will keep hitting you with lightning until you are ash." grabbing the already shot arrows (except the one in the Ghost's shoulder) and the downned Evlf's sword, ready to make good on her promise. Just to help the cause, she attempts to use the sword to slash the downed archers wrists and ankles so they can't draw their bows again nor stand to fight. There is little flesh visible on the elven warrior, but the point blank shot had the effect of rocking the drow back on his heels, rather as if a man in high-end body armor would take an AK47 shot at point blank range. Oh, and he looks rather angry. And so, shielf brought down in front of him, he begins advancing on John. Maybe the elf doesn't realize that the man is a ghost. It really is quite comical how the rainbow shard goes flying one direction, as the elfess stumbles backwards into the blast, is then shoved forward by the minute explosion, and then sent reeling backwards again has Jocelyn's fist connects with her jaw. So much for her trying to take out the Lightning at the moment. The sword cuts deep and the downed archer screams in pain and agony, adding what must be curses in dark elfish at the Hyper One. The Ghost growls softly as his shot didn't do the kind of damage he was hoping for, but now at least, the big lug was coming at him instead of the bystanders (who really ought to get a move on if they're gonna flee). "Yeah that got your attention didn't it, you big ugly torpedo? C'mon!" he calls out, phasing once more so he's insubstantial, and just standing there, waiting for the man to close the distance. The explosions, and the zoomie girl are all just too much for him to pay attention to right now, so he's just focussing on the guy nearest him at the moment. Reaching up to grab the shard and tuck it into a pocket, Jocelyn continues the assault on the the Sorceress. Another blast is let off, this one on the ground underneath the woman's feet, as Jocelyn is trying to drop the woman to the ground and knock her out. "Hyper," Jocelyn says, recalling the girl from the meeting of Maxima. "Gather the injured if our guest calls off her forces. I can heal them". The statement is given even as Jocelyn pulls up another bit of energy and lets rainbow balls of swirling energy encompass her fists. "As for you. Yield and call off the rest of your forces. You are beaten". Taking a few seconds to find a clear spot to put people, Hyper nods to Jocelyn, and then begins slowing a bit, so her speedy lift and deliver to the triage station doesn't make matters worse. She places the injured all in the hopefully safe clearing with plenty of cars between them and the elves, and line of sight obscured, and pause to tell them to, "Stay calm, we will get you all help. Please keep each other conscious and talking, make jokes, laugh, and try to put pressure on any wounds." then she is off again, checking the status of the warriors and archers. She does pause to give John's Elf a souvenir... an arrow stabbed to the knee with all her momentum and a some electricity behind it. The warrior, knowing a taunt when he hears one, advances into melee range and slashes clean through John. Literally. The look of stunned surprise is highly comedic as he lifts his chin to look at John right in the eyes. How the Hel...? The last of the crowd is herded by Hyper, and the rest of hte elves more or less kept from doing much more for hte moment as in her speed she stabs arrows into delicale wrists and ankles and knees as she passes them by. At the blast the sorceress loses her footing and drops to the ground. Her knives go skittering and scattering across the pavement. She hangs her head, looking defeated. And yet, Channel can see the magic she's weaving, centered on herself. How similar to that fireball looked only... this time... it's layering ontop of itself, getting ready to- The Ghost grins ineffectually beneath his mask (it, of course hiding his smug grin), as he stands there. As the warrior stands stunned, he lifts his gun, unphases just his hand, placing the barrel against the man's neck, and pulls the trigger. No armor on the man's throat that he could see. "Can't kill a ghost, stupid." he says of course, he's assuming the man can understand him. Oh boy. Jocelyn just starts siphoning from the Sorceress, just in case things got ugly. This was either a teleportation or a self-exploslion. Jocelyn couldn't tell which. "Get clear!" Jocelyn calls. She was ready to absorb and soak the blast if there was a blast. She knew Hyper would be getting the injured to a safe location for her to fix up shortly, and Jocelyn fully intended to, provided that she didn't go up in flames with the Sorceress as well. There is no questioning the order, and since the combatants besides the Sorceress all are now retired, cause they took arrows to the knees, she moves to help the only other being that she thinks needs to get clear. She may end up passing through him, but she intends to help the Ghost get to the Triage, and pauses long enough to say, "Express lift to clearer spaces. All aboard." hoping The Silver Ghost will take the hint to allow her to carry him to safety. The Ghost, having taken his shot, doesn't have time to argue, suddenly seeing that something bigger, and badder's about to go down. Hyper's call to him draws his attention "Yeah...I think that's a fine idea....." he mumbles suddenly going solid, and offering his good arm (which still holds his pistol). The elf warrior can't understand John, not the words anyway, but intention is clear. THe elf's head, exposed to the bullet at this close a range, splattered beautifully. Far more spectacularly than a human's head would. The body drops to the ground limply. The sorceress, despite magic being drained from her, builds to critical mass far faster than the power is taken and so just as Hyper gets the last human undercover - John included on that list -, the dark elfess seems to explode in that green magical fire that is at once heatless and destructive. It explodes outward in a forty foot radius hemisphere, leaving behind magically charred asphalt and the drow's charred corpse, and utter silence. The Ghost is whisked to safety just as the explosion occurrs, possibly singeing his trenchcoat, which is now likely painted in blood which seeps from the arrow bisecting his shoulder. He hangs on to Hyper though, unable to do much else. Normally, when someone is standing right next to an explosion, they fall over dead. Or they blow up. However, when the dust clears, Jocleyn can be seen crouched downwards, her skin burned, but very much breathing. With the enemies gone, she quits boosting herself and instead heals herself, the burned skin returning to normal. Not as quickly as someone like Wolverine or Laura, but quickly enough that she can walk over to where triage is and start fixing up the injured. When Jocelyn gets to Ghost and Hyper, she looks over at him. "With your permission, sir". Something she'd said to all the conscious patients. When permission is given, Jocelyn reaches out to remove the arrow. She then places a hand on John and he'll feel the healing energy run through him, and his injury will heal up in a matter of seconds, if nothing stops it. Usually this would be when Hyper would dash, taking a moment to rest, her hand begins to heal where she was cut earlier. She waits and then offers a hand to John, "I'm Hyper." taking a moment to wave as Jocelyn slips off after healing the last civilian. She looks around and sighs, realizing she may have to be the one to talk with the authorities. That always bites, but she is registered, so she can deal with the repricussions. The Ghost groans as he's healed, because, well, dammit, that arrow hurt coming out. Going it wasn't much fun either. Once things have settled a bit, he nods to Hyper, and grunts "Nice ta meetcha kiddo..." he says guessing she can't be too old based on her voice, and build. "The Silver Ghost, once upon a time...lately though I just seem to be getting my rear end kicked." he says "You can call me Ghost...." he says and stands up. "If uh...it's all the same to you though I'm gonna disappear now...I don't have an 'in' with the coppers these days." he says as fog begins to form around him oddly, and he starts to fade from view. The police, EMS, and NYFD show up not long after and start doing what they do best. The street is getting cleared, people are being treated and interviewed, and small fires are being put out. No doubt, life will return to normal in this part of Manhattan soon enough. Category:Log